


survival

by Anonymous



Category: SMPLive
Genre: No shipping, The Promised Neverland Spoilers, carson connor and traves are minor, gamer moment, it's sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 06:09:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21369424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: a lullaby so endearing, the birds keep coming.connor finds a book of memories and discovers his relative, and his past.(don't read if you want the promised neverland spoilers)
Relationships: None
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28
Collections: Anonymous





	survival

**Author's Note:**

> funny man aren't i  
basically the promised neverland au where connor is ray, schlatt is isabella and wilbur is leslie.  
i set it in the future for some reason, i wrote this weeks ago.
> 
> major spoilers btw  
also, schlatt is connors elder brother, who had taken care of him since birth. their mother had died from the demons.

schlatt could hear it. the humming was so endearing, so lovely. he knew exactly what that lullaby was, and he ran quickly to find out who was singing it- wanting to know, who else knew  
about the truth and reality of him. the despair he had faced so many years ago. he's only sang that lullaby to a young boy- so small and tiny. as he ran to the nearest tree, he spotted  
the face he had always seen. the boy who tried to foil him. the boy with the other boys- carson and traves. him. the one who would always read those books about pokemon, or books  
about general knowledge and athletics.

connor smiles, patting on the beautiful grass, and looks back directly.

"hey, brother. why'd you let me live?"

schlatt is stunned. terrified, for the first time in many years. he feels like there's someone behind him, someone there.. someone he's known for ages right behind him.  
a tall man, patting connors hair, smiling up at him. 

fluffy brown hair,  
sparkling eyes,  
butterflies around,  
the guitar placed between connor and the man.

schlatt can't breathe, and he spits on the ground. he couldn't deal with this. he wanted to see him again.

connor sighs, turning the pages. he knew the reality, the relation. he saw the papers, and he had never bothered about telling traves and carson. just in case, because it might be  
an issue for all of them. as he turns, the opens the smaller book placed in front of the bigger one, dusty and worn out. secretly, he smiles.

the book is leather and torn. cursive writing is shed with ink, as it says the name connor knew.

"diary; j. schlatt  
2024."

the past floods him, and a tear sheds down.

grace field house, 2024

a young boy with bandages smiles as he runs to the growing tree, already heaving over him. hair messy and tied into a really small ponytail, he carefully hides behind the tree,  
making no noise. quickly, the shoves his hands on the other boy lazily staring up, and a scream so loud echos across.

"schlatt! what the hell, dude.." the other boy says, smiling. his messy brown hair had several curls poking around it, and he brushed some of the leaves from the impact. wearing the  
standard uniform, he looks up from his sitting place and notices the bandages. 

"hey, are you okay?" he whispers, so quiet that the wind can be more heard. the bees buzz around as schlatt sits, beginning to look up.

"ergh, wilbur! those kids tried to prank me today, you know? the girl, what was her name again?"

"ah, pokimane? yeah, she does that a lot.. but she's really nice! we've hunted for flowers with her.. maybe more than friend, fitz!"

"whaa, don't tell me you like her!"

"haha, not in that way. as a friend, y'know. i think fitz and pokimane are really hitting it off though, ever since she came here, she's pretty much attached to him! it's cute."

the butterflies start to wave around them, bursting with colour and life.

"hey, look, wilbur- your favourite goddamn butterfly you keep talkin' about."

"shut up, loser. butterflies are beautiful. they're so magicial, like squids.. and whales."

"riight, calling me loser, when you needed saving from a small fox that anyone could step on. probably the tiny baby that came today would be more likely to beat it up!"

"hey, hey!!"

they both smiled as they made eye contact. both of them were close as ever, and so different. wilbur had a talent for music. he had a guitar, playing mulitple songs to kids for sleep,  
or just for people to listen. he loved music and loved singing, it made him happier than ever. however, he had secretly wanted to be athletic and cool, like schlatt and the others  
were. he'd never talk about it, but schlatt always knew about it. schlatt was different. he was athetic, hyper and funny. he would prank small kids but care for them, give them food and  
play random games. but he loved to listen to wilburs melodies and music that he played everyday. 

"wilbur, i got hurt today, you know."

"yeah, totally haven't noticed, buddy."

"can you play our melody, just this once... like, i got hurt! it must be enough for your music!"

"alright, alright. fine, just this once."

and he plays, the gentle music is honey and gold to schlatt. it's beautiful to anyone who listens to it- a gem no one in grace field house could achieve. not even the fathers and mamas  
that would sing him and other children to sleep. it would always be wilbur singing everyone to sleep. he knew, he always had dark circles but bright eyes. he was always lazy, but he  
wouldn't refuse exploring or digging to find items. with his friends. 

schlatt didn't notice the nearly invisible tear stain around his face, or the drops on the guitar.  
he didn't realise that tonight was his last night.

wilbur had played for 3 hours in the sun.

"hey, wilbur?"

"yeah, schlatt?"

"we're going to be together if we ever leave or escape, right? i'll become powerful- like, a businessman. maybe my own darn currency or something. or dictatorship? whatddya think?"

"pretty sure that's illegal, but sure."

"yeah!"

...

"yeah.."

"alright, kids! come now. we must say goodbye, to one of our dear children!" the mama said, smiling brightly.

schlatt had no idea where wilbur was. he was with him 10 minutes ago, but he had said he needed to bring back one of his items. and off he went, quickly rushing. schlatt had no idea  
what was going on. he didn't know which child was going to go, but he assumed it was probably one of the older kids.... though, they'd usually tell before they left, so  
they spent a night together before heading out to a "new, beautiful place!"

when the door opened, he didn't know what to think.

wilbur stood there, a smile gracing his lips. the fedora placed on his hat was similar, too, too similar. the suit was perfectly on, no dust or scratch, and the small suitcase was with  
him. the guitar was also there, the strings placed on carefully. though, there was a cloth placed on one area of the guitar. 

"oh, look at him!" mama said, smirking.

"everything is perfect!"

everything is not perfect.

everything breaks apart, he runs to him, grabbing him and sobs.  
"why.. fucking, fucking- why?" schlatt shouts. the other kids look down, their faces glum and upset. mama shoots a deep glare, and pushes him off.

"hey.." her sweet voice- but laced with venom, "he needs to leave, sweetheart. maybe you'll both meet in the future. right, wilbur?"

wilbur smiles, his mask still in place. he breathes.

"schlatt." he calmly says, not wanting to break the mask.

"..."

"what, wilbur..?" he replies, the tears falling down as mama holds him tight.

"i want to give this to you. you're special to me, don't lose it.. please." the mask is trying not to break. it is impossible, for a few seconds.

"boy. we must go." mama sighs, and smiles at them. "how sweet! schlatt, you've been learning from wilbur, right?"

"right." he looks down. he shouldn't disobey. but wilbur. wilbur is there, wilbur is going to leave. he'll come back, right? so they could be together.

wilbur smiles again, takes a few steps with mama, and the door closes.

the night feels eerie, and disturbing. no calm, cinnamon scented words. just the tree branches crawling. the reality is slowly coming back to him. however, schlatt gets out the guitar.  
the only thing of him. he uncovers the small covered portion, and stares.

the guitar had 2 carved pieces.

**Author's Note:**

> wilbur is gone


End file.
